Introspection
by Leelander
Summary: Parfois, les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent être. Et c'est ce que découvre Balthazar en plongeant au creux de lui même pour une fabuleuse découverte sur son aimable diable. [Thélazar survolé uniquement]
1. Introspection

Hey =3 Salut a tous !

Bienvenue sur cette nouvelle fiction ^^ A l'origine, ça devait être un simple OS, mais c'est désormais une fic a chapitre ^^ C'est un Thélazar affirmé, mais ce n'est en aucun cas le sujet principale ~

C'est un sujet qui me tient particulièrement a cœur, encore plus depuis le Live Anniversaire ^^

Je tiens a signaler que je différencie réellement le terme « Diable » et le terme « Démon » qui ne signifie pas la même chose =3 De ce fait, le terme "Diable" est sans aucun doute beaucoup répété ^^" Si vous trouvez que cela est gênant, je verrais pour modifier ça

Et on remercie bien fort Mina Jenkins pour la magnifique couverture de la fiction =D

Enjoy ~

* * *

Introspection

L'obscurité était totale sur le Cratère, et elle allait de pair avec le silence qui régnait a ces heures tardives. Dans une contrée reculé du pays, dans une petite clairière seulement éclairé par la lune, on pouvais trouver un petit campement endormis, ou tout du moins, pouvait-on le croire de prime abord.

Un homme, d'environ une trentaine d'année, était assis près d'un feu éteint, en position de méditation. Il avait de cours cheveux noirs, maintenu par un bandeau jaune légèrement agité par le vent. Il portait un pantalon de toile, et était torse nu. Rien ne semblait pouvoir perturbé l'état méditatif de l'homme.

Derrière lui, un autre homme se tenait a genoux. Il avait de long cheveux marrons qui tombait de manière désordonné sur son visage fin et portait une robe de mage rouge. Il avait, sur les joues, et sur l'arête de son nez, quelques écailles rouges sombres qui frémissaient quand le vent soufflait sur l'homme en méditation. Ses mains, légèrement crisper contre le dos de son compagnon de voyage, étaient également recouverte de quelques écailles rougeâtres et son front reposait entre ses mains, contre la peau pale. Il avait également les yeux clos, et respirait calmement, en rythme avec son compagnon.

La présence de chacun semblait apaiser mutuellement l'autre, de manière inconsciente. Pas un son, pas un mouvement ne semblait pouvoir perturber les deux hommes, profondément plonger dans leur méditation respective, mais indéniablement lié.

Si le paladin profitait de cette séance calme pour remplir ses réserves de mana, et se reposer, le mage, lui, se trouvait a nouveau face a son diable personnel.

 _Balthazar ouvrit lentement les yeux en sentant un brutal changement de température. Il n'était plus dans la clairière qu'ils avaient choisis comme campement avec Théo, puisque le vent ne l'atteignait plus. Il était toujours a genoux, non plus sur l'herbe humide, mais sur un tapis de fourrure étrangement doux, et ses mains étaient désormais posés sur une petite table de bois, et non plus sur le dos de Théo. Il releva le regard pour observer les alentours avec attention, un petit peu inquiet du changement inattendu d'environnement. Il semblait être dans un petit salon confortable puisqu'il discernait l'âtre d'un feu, et des murs de bois décoré de divers ornements. Alors, a peine rassuré, il se redressa lentement et tourna sur lui même pour que son regard tombe sur deux fauteuils, paraissant drôlement confortable. L'un d'entre eux était occupé par son diable qui lui avait sourit avec légèreté, sans aucune arrière pensé. Il l'invita a s'asseoir sur le second fauteuil, ce que fit le mage après un instant de flottement parfaitement compréhensible._

 _ **\- '' Papa ? … Euh... Philippe... ? Comment dois-je t'appeler en réalité ? ''** débuta avec hésitation le pyromage._

 _ **\- '' Je ne suis pas ton père ''** ronronna le diable en souriant doucement a l'humain. **'' J'en ai juste l'apparence. Mon nom n'est pas prononçable dans votre langue. Alors oui, Philippe est convenable.''**_

 _Le duo resta un moment silencieux, avant que Bob ne demande doucement, avec une lenteur calculé, comme s'il se trouvait face a un fauve dangereux._

 ** _\- '' Tu sais que Philippe était un nom donné au hasard par Grunlek, n'est-ce pas ?''_**

 _ **\- '' Je sais.''** Il agita la main, comme pour dire que ce n'était pas important, mais Bob ressentit tout de même une vague de gratitude venant du diable, l'étonnant légèrement. **''Je ne m'attendais pas a ce que tu viennes me voir de ton plein gré Balthazar.''** _

_**\- ''Je ne m'y attendais pas non plus a vrai dire. Je ne savais pas vraiment qu'il était possible de venir... Ici... Ou qu'on soit... Et d'ailleurs... Ou sommes-nous ? Et comment ?''** demanda avec intérêt Bob, en lançant a nouveau un regard sur la pièce et sur la cheminée ou brûlait un doux feu._

 _ **\- '' Dans ton esprit. Ou d'autres ? C'est le seul moyen pour nous d'être au même endroit mais dissocié. Et avant que tu poses la question, oui, c'est toi qui a décider de la disposition de la pièce de manière inconsciente, et non, le feu n'est pas utile, mais j'aime bien les cheminées.''** ria, sans animosité, le jeune diable en fermant les yeux._

 _Le mage observa alors plus en détails son alter ego démoniaque. Il lui ressemblait pas mal, mais avait sans aucun doute plus de masse musculaire que lui. Philippe avait aussi les cheveux beaucoup plus cours, en brosse, et noir. Et son appartenance démoniaque apparaissait par les cornes noirs dans ses cheveux, les ailes rouges dans son dos ainsi qu'une queue reptilienne rouge, tout comme les écailles qui parcourrait son corps. Enfin, ses mains étaient dotés de griffes noires, et ses yeux étaient pareil a ceux d'un félin, de couleur rouge sang._

 _ **\- '' Et aussi, la raison pour lequel tu est ici... Toi seul peux le savoir.''** Continua le diable avec, toujours, ce petit sourire doux qu'il lui adressait depuis son arrivé._

 _Bob se plongea dans un instant de réflexion, cherchant ce qu'y avait put causer sa venue dans.. Son propre esprit. Et se fit au passage la remarque que son diabme le connaissait véritablement bien._

 _ **\- '' Il me semble que je songeais qu'il faudrait qu'on ai une discussion tout les deux a un moment ou un autre...''** tenta le jeune homme en grattant nerveusement sa joue écailleuse._

 _ **\- '' C'est fort possible ''** acquiesça son homologue. **'' Et de quoi voulais-tu parler alors ?''**_

 _ **\- '' De nous. Enfin... Plutôt, de... Notre relation conflictuel, mais drôlement... Calme depuis que je t'ai lâcher la main...''** L'éloquence soit disant légendaire du mage semblais avoir prise la poudre d'escampette, laissant son propriétaire mettre difficilement des mots sur ses ressentis, tirant un regard amusé du diable qui décida d'aider le petit humain. _

**_\- '' Tu t'étonnes que je sois aussi calme alors que tu est venue me tenter plusieurs fois ?''_**

 _ **\- '' Entre autres''** approuva-t-il en hochant la tête. **''Et que je te devais des remerciements.''**_

 _ **\- '' Des remerciements pour nous avoir protégé ? C'est ridicule.''** Argumenta calmement le diable, avant de continuer tranquillement. **'' Tu sais, j'ai parfaitement conscience que ce n'est pas simple pour toi que je sois continuellement a la limite de ton esprit, a observer se qu'il se passe.''**_

 _ **\- '' Enfin, tu...''** tenta a nouveau Bob, avant d'être coupé par Philippe._

 ** _\- '' Comprends-moi, je suis juste très curieux. Je suis né en même temps que toi, et je découvre le monde avec toi... Je te laisse y penser...''_**

 _Il fallait avouer que le mage ne s'attendait pas vraiment a ça. Il n'avait jamais réellement réfléchis aux états d'âmes de son alter-ego, ou sa vie. L'idée qu'il n'est jamais vu le monde autrement qu'a travers sa personne lui tira un frisson._

 _ **\- '' Et donc, tu voulais me remercier d'avoir tenu ma parole en ne tuant pas Grunlek, Shinddha et Théo, j'imagine ?''** Et a ses mots, il grimaça en passant une main nerveuse sur sa joue, en parfait écho du mage quelques secondes auparavant, alors que son humain hochait lentement la tête, sentant son hésitation et son mécontentement. Alors il tenta avec hésitation, et putain, il avait l'impression de servir de psychologue a son lui intérieur._

 ** _\- '' Quesqu'il y a Philippe... ? Tu as l'air... Contrarié.''_**

 _ **\- '' Juste un peu !''** Il gronda alors subitement en fixant ses yeux dans ceux de son alter-ego, se redressant vivement. **'' Il faudrait te mettre dans la tête de façon définitive, que je suis toi. Si TU vas mal, JE vais mal. Que se soit mentalement et physiquement. Donc NON, je ne vais pas tuer tes amis des que tu auras le dos tourné imbécile, parce que j'ai besoin que tu ailles bien. Donc, j'aurais de toute manière fais attention a eux... Un minimum. En plus, quel intérêt j'aurais de tuer les personnes qui nous gardes en vie ? Réfléchis un peu Bob. Pour quelle raison est-ce que j'ai tenté de forcer une sortie a chaque fois, hein ?!''**_

 _L'humain était surpris par les paroles agités du diable, qui sonnait drôlement sincères a ses oreilles. Alors qu'il hésitait sur la réponse a donner, Philippe ne lui laissa pas le temps de répartir._

 ** _\- ''Il est temps pour toi de repartir. Ton paladin est sortit de sa méditation. Il ne faudrait pas l'inquiété outre-mesure.''_**

 _ **\- '' Quoi ?''** s'exclama le mage en se relevant vivement. **''Attends, Philippe... !''**_

 _Le diable, se levant a son tour, le renvoya dans le monde réel sans attendre d'en entendre plus, lui murmurant juste que se serait chouette de le laissait sortir plus souvent._

Renvoyé pour le moins brutalement dans son corps, le demi-diable redressa violemment la tête en reculant brutalement, surprenant ainsi Théo, qui sortit a son tour de son état méditatif et se tourna vers lui, un air inquiet marquer sur son visage.

 **\- '' Ca ne va pas Bob... ? ''**

Il fallut un instant au mage pour reprendre conscience de son environnement et pouvoir poser son regard dans celui du paladin qui attendait sa réponse. Et dans le noir absolu du campement, Balthazar ne put le discerner que grâce a ses yeux désormais démoniaque.

 **\- '' Si... Ne t'inquiète pas Théo. Juste un retour abrupte et un peu violent a la réalité. ''**

Il frissonna violemment en prenant conscience du froid pénétrant sa chair, malgré la chaleur de se soir d'été, et se recroquevilla sur lui même. Il remercia son compagnon d'un regard quand ce dernier sortie de son sac sa cape de fourrure qu'il posa sur les épaules frêle du mage, puis remis du bois sur le feu éteint que le demi-diable s'empressa de rallumé avec une petite boule de feu, avant de se rapprocher vivement des flammes pour se tenir chaud. Après un dernier regard inquiet sur lui, Théo se redressa pour s'étirer.

 **\- '' Il est temps de se reposer si on veut rejoindre Shin et Grunlek des demain.''**

Le mage acquiesça vivement en observant attentivement le paladin se coucher sur sa couchette, après l'avoir rapprocher des flammes. Il ne mit pas longtemps a s'endormir, et alors, Bob se dépêcha de venir se lover dans le dos du guerrier pour profiter de la chaleur de son ami, tout les sens en alerte, entamant le premier tour de garde, et l'esprit plein de réflexion concernant Philippe.

* * *

Et voilà ~

La suite ne devrais pas trop tarder, surement la semaine prochaine ! (Si mes oraux ne me prennent pas trop de temps ! )

A bientôt !


	2. Réunion

Hey ~

Voici enfin le Chapitre 2 ^^ J'angoisse un peu de le poster sachant que je n'ai pas fini le dernier chapitre, mais voilà ^^

Enjoy it ~

* * *

Réunion

Le lendemain matin, le soleil se levait lentement sur le Cratère, éclairant doucement les terres. Dans la petite clairière, le paladin de la Lumière venait tout juste de réveiller son compagnon de voyage, qui jusque la, dormais paisiblement, enrouler dans sa cape de fourrure.

Avec flegme, Bob fini par s'asseoir sur son sac de couchage pour observait le camp avec lenteur. Son amant était habitué a se drôle de rituel du matin, donc il le laissa faire avec un léger sourire. Le mage observait les alentours, et lorsque son regard se posa sur Théo, ses yeux s'illuminèrent légèrement. Le brun posa sa main dans le dos du plus jeune, lui tirant un petit ronronnement de contentement alors qu'il daignait enfin se lever pour de bon.

Enfin actif, le duo mangea rapidement un peu de viande sécher, avant de se diriger vers le petit cours d'eau qui passait près du camps pour faire une toilette rapide. De retour dans le camp, Théo pris le temps d'enfiler son armure, avec l'aide du demi-diable qui attachait les pièces d'armure dans son dos. Par habitude de fonctionner ensemble, ils n'avaient pour le moment, échangé aucune parole.

Bob invoqua avec habilité Brasier avant de se hisser sur le dos de l'animal, puis de prendre son compagnon en croupe. Alors que leur monture s'élançait sur les chemins, le paladin put enfin se plonger dans ses pensés.

 _Il observait son amant, qui semblait assez concentré sur la direction a prendre, guidant habilement son invocation. Plus il y songeait, plus il se faisait la remarque que le mage semblait avoir de moins en moins de mal a invoquer et contrôler ses flammes. Était-ce un signe de la présence de son diable ? Il allait devoir faire plus attention au jeune homme. Même s'il ne comptait pas tenir la promesse qu'il avait fait au pyromage, il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il serait incapable de tuer son compagnon désormais, il ne devait pas moins rester prudent. Surtout après la première libération, pour le moins dévastatrice qui avait eu lieu._

Plongé ainsi dans ses pensés, il fallut presque que l'invocateur se retourne pour qu'il daigne lui accordé de l'attention.

 **\- '' ...Héo.. ? Théo ! ''**

Il plongea son regard dans celui félin du mage a demi-retourné, semblant pour le moins surpris de le voir dans cette position.

 **\- '' Hein ? Quoi ? ''**

 **\- '' Tu m'écoutes dit ? Je te disais qu'on atteindrait le point de rendez-vous dans moins d'une heure.''** lui sourit doucement le mage en se repositionnant correctement quand Brasier le rappela a l'ordre d'un léger hennissement.

 **\- '' Tant mieux, Lumière, et surtout le confort de sa selle, me manque.''** fit remarquer le paladin.

 **\- '' Dit tout de suite que tu n'aimes pas passer du temps avec moi...''** bouda le mage en fixant la route devant lui.

Théo ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de poser son front dans le dos du mage, qui se tendit sensiblement en le sentant faire, avant de finalement se détendre quand les mains du paladin se glissèrent autour de sa taille. Le guerrier pouvait presque sentir les légers ronronnements qu'il tirait du mage démoniaque.

Ils ne quittèrent cette position qu'en arrivant enfin au point de rendez-vous qu'ils avaient fixer avec Grunlek et Shinddha, quelques jours plutôt avant de se séparer. Pour le moment, il semblait que le couple soit les premiers arrivés, alors ils posèrent leur camp dans la petite clairière.

Avec leurs habitudes bien rodés, Théo partit faire un tour de repérage dans les alentours, par sécurité, tandis que le mage déchargeait paisiblement Brasier avant de le révoqué avec une petite caresse sur l'encolure. ( Fallait pas croire, il appréciait que son maître le révoque autrement qu'en l'envoyant en mission suicide dans les troupes ennemis.)

Le camp plus ou moins en place, le demi-diable s'enfonça dans la foret pour ramasser du bois, et, ce faisant, laissa ses pensées divaguer lentement mais sûrement vers sa méditation de la veille.

 _La discussion avec Philippe agitait le jeune mage. Jamais l'idée qu'il puisse découvre le monde a travers lui ne l'avais atteint. Ainsi... Est-ce que le diable réagissait en fonction de ses propres sentiments ? C'était une question a se poser. Après tout, comme l'avait fait remarquer son alter-ego démoniaque, quand est-ce les rares fois ou il avait voulu forcer la sortie ? Quand de son coté, Bob été en colère, ou se sentait en danger. De plus, quand il avait agit contre la volonté du mage, sa puissance avait été moindre... Alors que quand ils avaient eu le même avis, la puissance avait était presque tripler..._

 _Donc... Il y avait bien un lien de cause a effet dans sa relation avec le diable... Il pouvait presque sentir, dans son esprit, le diable souriant devant cette prise de conscience._

Au moment ou Bob revenait au campement avec des branchages pour le feu, il crut discerner le bruit caractéristique d'un cheval lancer au galop. Il lança un regard au paladin, qui s'était redresser en dégainant son épée. Il lâcha son paquetage pour libérer ses mains en cas d'action.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en voyant Lumière débouler dans la clairière au grand galop. Un sifflement sec de Théo stoppa l'animal, au grand soulagement de Grunlek et Shin. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'ils sautent a terre en criant au danger. Théo et Bob ne comprirent l'avertissement qu'a moment ou un groupe de brigand pénétrait a leur tour dans la clairière.

Le choc fut brutal. Théo réceptionna deux brigands contre son bouclier, tendit que Shin cristallisait flèche sur flèche pour couvrir Grunlek qui le défendait, bouclier et bras mécanique en avant.

Restait alors le mage. Il hésitait sur l'action a exécuter. Et son inaction lui permis de discerner du coin de l'œil les brigands qui faisaient en sorte de les encercler. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il se tourna, de façon a se positionner dos a ses compagnons.

Alors qu'il allait invoquer sa boule de feu, il entendit Philippe s'adresser a lui. **''Laisse moi t'aider... Je te promet de faire attention a tes amis... Et a la foret... S'il te plaît Bob... ''** Et le pyromage accepta, a condition qu'il ne se transforme pas a nouveau.

Le diable prit le contrôle de son hôte en douceur, sans lui forcer la main comme les fois précédentes. Ses dents s'allongèrent doucement, sans douleur, et ses cornes apparurent dans ses cheveux. Ses ailes n'apparurent pas cette fois, mais une queue de reptile était apparut. Au lieu d'une boule de feu, ce fut une vague de flamme qui s'abattit sur les brigands devant le demi-diable. Puis, un mouvement de main en pivotant, enjoignis les flammes a s'attaquer aux autres brigands.

Quand il fut sur qu'il ne restait aucun brigand, le diable révoqua les flammes avec calme. Et sursauta quand une lame blanche, qu'il reconnu comme celle de l'Église de la Lumière, se posa sur sa gorge. Il tourna la tête vers le propriétaire, lui faisant un petit sourire amusé.

 **\- '' Pas d'inquiétude petit Paladin. Je ne vais pas garder ton petit mage sous ma coupe trop longtemps, maintenant que j'ai fini ~ ''**

 **\- '' Petit…. ?''** Il secoua la tête en resserrant la poigne sur son arme. ''Je vais devoir te tuer.''

 **\- '' Tout doux mon bichon ~ Ce serait dommage de tuer se pauvre petit Bob qui n'a rien demander.''**

Et dans un éclat de rire, a la vue du visage du paladin suite au surnom, Philippe se retira dans un coin de l'esprit du Mage, le laissant reprendre possession de son corps, et ses compagnons purent ainsi voir les attributs disparaître avec lenteur et l'expression de son visage se modifier, passant d'amusé et joyeux a légèrement inquiet et partiellement fatigué. Il sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, la lame de Théo se rapprocher de sa gorge.

 **\- '' Doucement Théo... Tu veux... Me tue pas... Tout de suite...''** La voix du demi-diable était revenue a la normal, mais il semblait avoir de la peine a aligner deux mots. Le paladin semblait hésiter sur la mesure a prendre mais avec lenteur, sa lame s'éloigna. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas tuer son compagnon. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du mage, soulagé, avant qu'il ne s'effondre tout bêtement, rattraper de justesse par le Paladin désormais inquiet.

Théo déposa le corps du mage inconscient sur le dos de Lumière, alors que Shin et Grun ramassaient les affaires du couple rapidement, pour pouvoir s'éloigner du charnier crée par les combats. L'Inquisiteur se hissa derrière le mage pour le maintenir en place, et le petit groupe s'éloigna pour trouver une autre clairière, ou poser le campement pour la nuit.

* * *

Et voila ^^

Le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas trop tarder encore :3

 _N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont ma rémunération !_


	3. Expression

Hey =3

Voici enfin la suite ^^ Cette fois, je suis tranquille, puisque j'ai fini d'écrire l'intégralité des chapitres ^^

Comme toujours, merci pour les reviews =D

Enjoy It ~

* * *

Expression  


 _Quand Bob ouvrit les yeux, il fut rassuré de reconnaître l'endroit ou il se trouvait. Et le fut encore plus quand en se redressant doucement, pas que le tapis de peau soit inconfortable, son regard tomba dans les yeux rougeâtres de son diable, qui lui souriait avec le visage d'un enfant ravi de sa journée. Il saisit sans la moindre hésitation la main griffu que lui tendait le diable qui l'aida vivement a se relever, et a s'installer dans les confortables fauteuils qu'affectionnait particulièrement son alter-ego démoniaque. Il était complètement vidé de toute force et le moindre effort lui semblait impossible._

 _ **'' - Comment tu te sens ? ''** commença avec, une certaine hésitation qui surpris le mage, son homologue. _

_**'' - Particulièrement vidé... C'est curieux...''** expliqua l'humain en passant une main fatigué dans ses cheveux. _

_**'' - Mae Culpa''** marmonna le diable avec un air sincèrement désolé qui surpris Bob une fois de plus._

 _D'une certaine manière, ils avaient besoin de l'un de l'autre pour survivre. Il avait cependant compris que le jeune diable était plus attaché a lui qu'il ne le devrait. Et sans savoir pourquoi, cela faisait chaud au cœur du jeune mage._

 _ **'' - Comment ça ? ''** demanda en souriant doucement l'humain. _

_**'' - Comme tu était tendu, j'ai du piocher plus de puissance que prévue pour obtenir le même effet..''** gémit légèrement Philippe en passant une main nerveuse sur son visage._

 _ **'' - Ohw... Donc c'est plus ma faute j'imagine...''** tenta Bob pour calmer l'agitation nerveuse du diable en face de lui. _

_**'' - Eh bien... C'est la première fois que tu me lâche la bride sans être vraiment en colère... Tu étais sans doute inquiet que la situation dérape... Et c'est compréhensible.''** _

_Le duo échangea un sourire puis restèrent dans un agréable silence, jusqu'à ce que Bob s'endorme dans son fauteuil, sous l'œil protecteur de son alter-ego._

Quand Bob émergea pour la seconde fois, il n'était plus dans le confortable fauteuil de son diable personnel. Il sentait le contacte de la cape de fourrure de Théo sur ses mains. Alors, se sachant en sécurité au près de ses amis, il ouvrit les yeux pour analysé sa situation. La nuit était totale, mais un feu a moins de trois pas de lui, éclairait légèrement la zone. Avec un lenteur calculé, il se redressa lentement. Il discerna alors la présence de Grunlek, endormis contre Eden de l'autre coté du feu. Puis son regard s'égara dans les arbres a proximité, et il n'eut aucun mal a apercevoir, malgré l'obscurité, la silhouette de Shin, lover dans un arbre.

Enfin, avec lenteur, il posa enfin les yeux sur le Paladin qui montait la garde non loin de lui. Il se leva avec peine, encore épuiser de son dernier coup d'éclat, et s'enroula dans la cape avant de s'approcher de son compagnon, faisant un peu de bruit pour lui faire connaître sa présence, mais suffisamment faible pour ne pas réveiller les deux autres. Il s'assit a coté du Paladin sur un rocher, et posa son menton sur ses genoux replier.

Le couple resta silencieux un long moment, que le mage mis a profit pour somnoler en attendant que le Paladin se décide a parler. Ce qu'il fit finalement.

 **'' - Comment tu te sens ? ''**

 **'' - Ça va...''** Il croisa le regard obscure du paladin et renchérit. **'' Bien que toujours fatigué...''**

 **'' - Retourne te coucher. ''** gronda le guerrier avec agacement, et une légère inquiétude dans le regard qu'il s'efforçait de dissimuler.

 **'' - Non ''** répondit Bob en secouant doucement la tête. **''On doit parler j'imagine...''**

Il sentit le Paladin contre lequel il était plus ou moins appuyer se tendre, et il s'empressa de se redresser pour se reculer légèrement, inquiet.

 **'' - Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait Bob ? Laisser ton démon prendre la main sans même te défendre ?! ''** Le paladin ne criait pas. Ce qui rendait la situation encore plus tendu et mettait le mage encore plus mal a l'aise que s'il criait...

 **'' - Je l'ai laisser venir volontairement...''** il murmura légèrement avant de se recroqueviller sous le regard assassin de Théo.

 **'' - C'est encore pire ! ''** s'énerva l'homme de foi.

 **'' - Tu ne comprends pas... ''** gémit le mage, voulant expliquer la situation a son amant. **'' J'ai put discuter avec Philippe et...''**

 **'' - Ah, parce que tu lui tape la causette maintenant ? ''** s'énerva encore plus le paladin.

Bob ne savait pas comment expliquer la situation a l'inquisiteur, mais son alter-ego démoniaque lui souffla une solution.

 **'' - Théo, j'aimerai que tu m'écoutes...''** mais le Paladin était bien trop occupé a enguirlander le mage pour l'écouter. Ce qui l'agaça prodigieusement. Alors il saisit les mains du Paladin avec une force insoupçonnable, et se dernier tomba inconscient dans les bras du mage.

 _Quand Théo ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans un endroit inconnu qui lui était pourtant drôlement agréable. Il détailla le lieu, et son regard tomba sur celui d'un diable assez amusé par la situation._

 _ **'' - Quesque... ? ''** s'inquiéta le Paladin en se redressant, rapidement arrêté par la main griffu du diable. _

_**'' - Du calme Paladin...Balthazar aimerait autant te garder en un seul morceau. ''** Sourit le diable en le poussant dans un fauteuil sans aucune forme de procès. _

_**'' - Bob...''** s'alarma l'inquisiteur une fois installer dans le fauteuil._

 _ **'' - Il va nous rejoindre. Ne t'inquiète pas.''** ronronna Philippe en s'asseyant dans le second fauteuil. _

_Les deux restèrent silencieux, se regardant en chien de faïence. Théo détaillait le diable des yeux, se disant qu'il ressemblait quand même un peu a Bob. Et lui s'était replongé dans la lecture d'un livre en attendant l'arrivé du mage, qui surgit par ailleurs quelques minutes plus tard, et se laissa choir sur les genoux du diable, qui passa une main douce dans ses cheveux._

 _ **'' - On va pouvoir passer aux explications ''** ronronna Philippe en souriant doucement. _

_**'' - Laisse moi une minute...''** gémit Bob en se redressant avec difficulté, pour s'asseoir plus confortablement contre son alter-ego démoniaque. _

_**'' - Bon, Paladin, il est temps de te faire rentrer deux trois détails dans le crâne ''** affirma le diable une fois qu'il fut sur que son alter-ego humain avait retrouver son souffle. **'' Choses importantes. OUI, je suis un diable. OUI, ma nature de base est de faire le mal. OUI, j'ai a peine l'age de Bob. NON, je ne ferais pas de mal a Bob. NON, je ne vous ferais pas de mal non plus... Oh, et NON, je ne forcerai pas la main de Bob pour prendre son contrôle, sauf s'il est en danger.''**_

 _Théo resta surpris de la véhémence du diable a se défendre et observa Bob gratter doucement le dos du démon et lui tirer des ronronnements ravis, avant de continuer a parler._

 _ **'' - Écoute Théo...''** tenta le mage avec hésitation. **'' Philippe n'a aucun intérêt a me faire du mal, puisque nous sommes plus ou moins la même personne... Sa puissance vient de mon état mental, donc mieux je vais, plus il sera fort. Pour cette raison, il n'a jamais essayé de me prendre ma place...''**_

 _ **'' - Tu te moques de moi ? ''** demanda le Paladin avec agacement. **'' Et dans la foret a la rencontre d'Eden ? Et dans la Cité des Merveilles ? Et lors des combats contre les Églises ? ''**_

 _ **'' - Dans la foret, je voulais protéger Bob, car je sentais un danger particulièrement puissant. Mais disons que j'ai voulu le faire un peu contre son gré... Comme toute les fois d'avant.''** expliqua le diable en se grattant nerveusement la joue, en parfaite écho de Bob. ' **' Pour la Cité des Merveilles... C'est pas ma faute. C'est celle du puit.''**_

 _ **'' - Et pour les Églises... C'est de mon fait. J'ai décidé de libérer Philippe.''** compléta Bob._

 _Le silence s'installa entre eux, les deux plus jeunes pour laisser le temps au plus vieux de réfléchir et d'assimiler les informations qu'on venait de lui fournir. Bob profitait du silence pour gratter le crane du jeune diable, qui ronronnait de plaisir sur ses genoux. Il savait qu'il faudrait du temps a Théo pour assimiler tout ça, et encore plus pour l'accepter. Il se releva donc doucement._

 _ **'' - Je vais vous renvoyer chez vous. Et par pitié Balthazar, dors.''** _

_Le mage hocha la tête en se levant a son tour, encore bien fatigué. Il observa avec intérêt Philippe s'approcher du Paladin, et émit un cri de protestation quand le diable lécha, sans aucun forme de respect, le visage du Paladin avant de disparaître dans un rire. Et avant qu'aucun des deux ne puissent réagir, ils réintégrèrent leurs corps de façon assez brutal._

Avant que Théo n'est le temps de dire quoi que se soit, Bob se redressa vivement et retourna s'allonger contre le feu, dos au paladin qui le fixait sans trop savoir quoi dire. Avec un soupire, il se remit a son tour de garde, l'esprit emplis de réflexion sur son amant et son alter-ego démoniaque.

* * *

Voilà donc, le chapitre est fini =3 La suite arrivera Lundi prochain =3

N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont ma rémunération ! ~


	4. Réaction

Hey ! :3

Voici le chapitre 4 !

Je travaille sur deux autres projets en parallèle actuellement :3 Une sorte de version alternative a cette fiction déjà, et par la suite, dans un fandom différent, un cross-over Avengers/X-men avec les deux QuickSilver en personnages principaux =3 M'enfin, vous verrez bien !

Enjoy it ~

* * *

Réaction  


Quand Bob émergea une nouvelle fois, le soleil venait tout juste de dépasser la cime des arbres pour inonder le campement de lumière. Toujours épuiser, il observa sans les voir les silhouettes de ses compagnons s'activant pour plier le camp. Il avait fortement l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose a se tableau matinal qu'il pouvait discerner chaque matin. Mettant de coté cette oppressante sensation de manque, il se leva en silence pour ranger ses affaires et ne pas ralentir le reste du groupe.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes aux quartes aventuriers pour démonter intégralement leur campement de fortune, puis ils s'installèrent autour du feu pour prendre un petit déjeuné soigneusement préparer par Grunlek. Ce dernier, tout comme Shin, avait demander au mage s'il allait mieux, et il s'était empressé de les rassurer, sans savoir faire taire son impression tenace de manque.

Le petit déjeuné terminer, le pyro-mage invoqua sans mal sa monture de flamme et laissa le demi-élémentaire le charger, avant de se hissait en selle, et de l'aider a monter derrière lui. A quelques pas d'eux, Théo venait de mettre le pied a l'étrier, toujours dans le silence le plus total, lançant juste un regard au mage, avant de hisser Grunlek en croupe.

Bob ne savait pas ou ils allaient. Les autres avaient du décider pendant son inconscience du chemin a prendre. Il laissait simplement Brasier poser ses sabots dans les empruntes laissait par la monture de l'inquisition qui les précédait. Il ne faisait guère attention a la présence de l'archer derrière lui, se laissant glisser dans la crinière de flamme de son étalon qui l'enveloppa d'une douce chaleur, et il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Shin, alarmé de voir le mage s'endormir ainsi, alerta vivement le paladin et le nain qui les précédaient. Inquiet d'entendre Shin les appeler ainsi, Théo ralentis l'allure de Lumière, permettant a l'invocation démoniaque de se mettre au niveau de sa propre monture. Son regard alors sur le mage endormis et il soupira.

 **'' - Mais quel imbécile... Il aurait put le dire qu'il était encore fatigué...''**

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard inquiet, sachant qu'en temps normal, Bob n'aurait même pas put faire semblant face au Paladin, qui enchaîna.

 **'' - Laisse le dormir. Mais veille a ce qu'il ne tombe pas.''**

Le demi-élémentaire acquiesça vivement, alors que les montures, qui s'étaient arrêtés, reprenaient leur chemin.

Ce fut une main sur son épaule qui réveilla le demi-diable plusieurs heures plus tard, lors d'une pose au milieu de la journée pour s'arrête un peu. Il remercia, avant de bailler, Shin de l'avoir sortit de son sommeil, et il se laissa glisser au sol, observant Théo faire un tour des environs, et Grunlek préparer un tas pour le feu. Quand ce dernier lui fit signe, il enflamma la base du feu, puis laissa le nain préparé le repas en s'asseyant un peu a l'écart, sur une pierre chauffer par le soleil.

Profitant de l'absence de population, il en profita pour retirer la capuche qu'il utilisait pour dissimuler les hybridations démoniaques de son visage, et laissa le soleil le réchauffer avec un ronronnement de satisfaction. Il ouvrit un œil paresseux en sentant une présence s'asseoir a ses cotés, et reconnaissant son amant, il ouvrit assez rapidement le deuxième œil, pour l'observait. Alors que Théo ouvrait la bouche pour parler, le demi-diable s'empressa de le couper.

 **'' - Tu vas encore m'engueuler pour m'être endormis sur le dos de Brasier ?''** se hérissa le mage en lançant un regard au Paladin. **''Ou a cause de Philippe ? Ou tu ne veux juste plus de moi parce que je me rapproche trop de lui... ?''** C'est une question qui semblait particulièrement importante aux yeux du pyromage, qui avait détourner les yeux pour fixer le sol.

 **'' - Pourquoi tu ne me câline jamais comme ça ?''** demanda simplement le guerrier, observant son compagnon.

 **'' - Hein ?''** Bob leva les yeux sur l'homme de foi, essayant de comprendre ou il voulait en venir. Puis il eu un dé-clique et il posa sa main sur la nuque de l'autre homme, un petit sourire doux aux lèvres. **'' Parce que tu ronronnes pas,** _mon Bichon ~_ **''**

Le mage éclata de rire quand Théo réagit au surnom que lui donnait Philippe, et se leva d'un bond pour fuir en courant vers leurs compagnons, évitant les bras du paladin qui voulu le saisir. Il se laissa choir a coté du demi-élémentaire en riant, visiblement de bien meilleur humeur que le matin même. Et l'augmentation drastique des flammes de Brasier semblait le confirmer.

Le guerrier de la Lumière finit par les rejoindre, et le quatuor se mis a manger, renseignant Bob sur les décisions qui avaient été prises pendant son sommeil. Ils se remirent rapidement en selle, et cette fois, Bob se hissa sur la croupe de Lumière, laissant sa monture a Shinddha et Grunlek. Il posa son front contre le dos du paladin qui lançait la marche, et s'assoupit a nouveau, les bras autour de la taille du guerrier, bercer par le rythme de Lumière.

Ce fut Philippe qui le tira de son sommeil agité. Il se redressa dans le dos du paladin, et posa son regard sur les alentours, attirant par la même l'attention de ses amis. Mais il ne se préoccupa pas d'eux, attentifs aux paroles que lui murmurait son démon, avec nervosité. ''Vous n'êtes pas seul. Dans les fourrés. Une petit vingtaine. Embuscade droit devant.'' Hochant nerveusement la tête, il se pencha en avant pour saisit les rênes de Lumière, et l'immobilisé. Avant de s'adresser a ses compagnons surpris, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

 **'' - Je veux brûler cette foret.''**

Grunlek et Théo échangèrent un regard surpris, avant de sentir l'esprit de Bob au bord des leurs, et acceptèrent de recevoir le contacte télépathique.

 ** _'' - … La foret ?''_** entendirent-il Shin.

 ** _''- Plus ou moins.''_** Puis Bob s'adressa a tous. _**'' Embuscade devant nous. Et une vingtaine de brigand.''**_

 _ **'' - Comment tu sais ça ? ''**_ S'étonna Grunlek.

 _ **'' - Grâce a moi ~ ''**_ Ronronna Philippe, surprenant Grunlek et Shin, qui se tendirent.

 _ **'' - Putain... ''**_ Soupira Théo, portant la main a son épée. _**'' Tu peux être plus précis sur le nombre petit démon ?''**_

 _ **'' - Hey, tout doux mon Bichon ~ Je suis un Diable, pas un démon, différence essentiel !''**_ répondit joyeusement le diable en tirant un soupire a son humain. _**'' Sinon, 23 abrutis dans les buissons. ''**_

Définitivement, le nain au bras mécanique et l'élémentaire ne comprenaient pas comment Théo ne criait pas a l'hérésie, et discutait pour le moins calmement avec le diable de Bob.

 _ **'' - Je peux tout brûler ?''**_ demanda alors Philippe quand Théo se tourna vers Bob, qui semblait plus amusés qu'autres choses.

* * *

Voilà ! Fin du chapitre =3

A Lundi prochain pour le dernier chapitre !

N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont ma rémunération ! :D


	5. Conclusion

Hey ! Voilà le dernier chapitre ! (Que j'ai faillis oublier de poster... Pauvre de moi xwx )

Vous aurez dans la semaine le premier chapitre de "Jamais" !

Cette fiction était vraiment cool a écrire =3 Merci encore a tout les reviewers, et a notre chère Mina Jenkins pour la couverture ! (Tu est géniale ma Biche !)

Du coup... Enjoy it ~

* * *

Conclusion :

Dans les fourrés massif de la foret, deux brigands échangeaient un regard perplexe. Leurs cibles s'étaient stoppés, a quelques mètres du piège qui attendait de se refermer sur l'étrange quatuor, dont désormais, le mage en robe rouge, qui avait déclarer vouloir brûler la foret, et le paladin de la lumière échangeaient des regards vides, sous l'interrogation des autres. Alors les brigands ne comprenaient pas. Devaient-ils les attaquer maintenant ? Ou attendre qu'ils se remettent en route ?

Du coté des Aventuriers, une toute autre discussion se tenait.

 **''- Je peux brûler la foret ?''** La demande innocente de Philippe, avaient attirés les regards interrogatifs de Grunlek et Shin, et celui en pleine réflexion de Théo. Bob, lui, se contentait d'observer les alentours, sur ses gardes.

 **'' - Tu pourrais faire en sorte de ne toucher que les brigands ?''** réagit en premier le paladin a l'adresse du Diable ronronnant dans l'esprit du Pyromage.

 **'' - Hum... Non.''** Répondit sincèrement le diable avant de continuer. **'' Mais je peux faire en sorte que le feu ne se propage pas a la foret. Si Bob me lâche la bride.''**

Théo posa les yeux dans ceux du mage qui répondit par un sourire assuré. Oui, il pouvait faire confiance au pyromage démoniaque et a son entité squatteuse. Alors il hocha la tête, sous le regard affolé de leurs compagnons.

Bob, avec un sourire assuré, se laissa glisser du dos de Lumière et vint se placer devant les montures arrêtés et laissa Philippe prendre sa place, lui demandant juste de ne pas complètement le transformer. Encore une fois, cornes, ailes, queue, canines et écailles apparurent sur le corps du demi-diable. Et les flammes. Hautes comme le petit humain, elles jaillirent de ses mains vers la forêt, terriblement plus chaud que de normal.

Les premiers cris de douleur des brigands retentirent. Certains n'avaient pas eu le temps de réagir, surpris par l'apparition d'une engeance démoniaque. Les autres avaient pris la fuite, et Philippe hésita, se tournant vers les montures, ses yeux dorés se posant sur le paladin.

 **'' - Et ceux qui fuient ?''** demanda-t-il de sa voie grave et caverneuse, en écho a la demande de Bob.

Théo eu un instant de réflexion. S'ils les laissaient fuir, ils auraient bientôt plusieurs églises sur le dos dans l'optique de tuer Bob. Et ça ralentirait énormément le groupe dans l'optique de rejoindre la guilde des intendants. Les autres avaient suivis les pensées du guerrier et appuyèrent ses intuitions d'un hochement de tête.

 **'' - Tues-les Philippe.''**

Le démon eu un sourire amusé, bien qu'un peu étonné d'être appeler par son nom (Enfin, son nom, tout était relatif.) par le paladin. Se tournant a nouveau vers la foret, il ordonna a ses flammes, qui avait pris la forme de petits êtres bipèdes semblables a Icy et qui attendait ses ordres, de tuer les autres brigands qui avait pris la fuite. Les créatures s'enfoncèrent dans les bois en sautillant, tandis que Philippe dissipaient les flammes restantes, pour éviter un feu de foret.

Satisfait de lui même, il relâcha lentement son esprit pour rendre son corps a son alter-ego humain. Les attributs démoniaque se résorbèrent avec lenteur, laissant finalement le mage essoufflé, mais en meilleur forme que la dernière fois. Il se tourna vers ses amis.

 **'' - … Bob ? ''** tenta Shin avec inquiétude.

 **'' - Oui ? ''** ronronna le demi-diable en se dirigeant vers Lumière, et en se hissant sur sa croupe, aider par le paladin.

 **'' - C'est pas dangereux de laisser des Icys de feu dans une foret ?''** interrogea Grunlek a son tour, ayant compris l'inquiétude du demi-élémentaire.

 **'' - Philippe les surveilles.''** déclara le mage en haussant les épaules, avant de posés son front dans le dos de Théo et de s'assoupir comme une masse.

Les trois autres échangèrent un regard hésitant.

 **'' C'était une bonne idée de relâcher son démon... ? ''** hésita Grunlek en observant le mage assoupit.

 **'' Oui.''** commença Théo. **'' Disons qu'on en est venue a la conclusion que le relâcher de temps en temps faisait autant de bien a l'un et a l'autre...''** Il tenait la main du mage qui était passer autour de sa taille, pour le maintenir contre lui.

 **'' Philippe n'est pas si désagréable, vous savez...''** murmura Bob d'une voie pâteuse. **'' Il a juste a cœur de me protéger...''** continua-t-il, toujours ensommeillé. **'' D'ailleurs Grun, il t'aime beaucoup... Mais moins que Théo en tout cas...''**

 **'' - Ah ? ''** Questionna le nain, un peu curieux, alors que le Paladin grimaçais au souvenir du Diable lui léchant le visage avec affection.

 **'' - Oui...''** enchaîna un Bob de plus en plus endormis. **'' La dernière fois, tu l'a protégé face aux églises... Il a apprécié... Et a garder le nom que tu lui a donné...''** conclu-t-il en sombrant dans un profond sommeil, appuyer dans le dos du Paladin.

Ses compagnons échange un regard, surpris de ce qu'ils viennent d'apprendre sur le démon de leur ami, puis se remettent en route, l'esprit encore plein de question.

 _Quand Bob se réveille, il n'a pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour reconnaître l'environnement chaleureux et agréable ou il se trouve. Il n'est pas non plus étonné de se sentir soulevé avec délicatesse par des mains griffues, qui le dépose dans le confortable fauteuil. Il ouvre le yeux au moment ou Philippe dépose sa tête sur ses genoux avec douceur, et caresse ses cheveux d'une main griffu._

 _ **'' Comment tu te sens Balthazar ? ''** susurre le diable avec une certaine affection, qu'il ne témoignera jamais qu'a l'humain. _

_**'' Vidés...''** marmonne le jeune homme en observant son alter-ego, les yeux embrumés de sommeil._

 _L'hérésie reste silencieuse un moment, continuant les caresses dans les cheveux doux de son homologue ensommeillé. Bob peut voir les flammes se refléter dans les yeux dorés de l'entité, qui a le regard perdue sur la cheminée a quelques pas d'eux. Le silence installé est agréable pour les deux êtres qui profites paisiblement de cette tranquillité._

 _ **''A force, tu seras de moins en moins fatigué par nos... fusions.''** déclare finalement le jeune diable en baissant les yeux dans ceux de son compagnon. **'' J'imagine que les transformations partiels brident énormément notre pouvoir. ''**_

 _Bob hoche simplement la tête en souriant doucement, et le silence apaisant reprends ses droits, replongeant le diable dans de profondes pensées. Cela ne fait que quelques jours qu'il avait eu avec l'humain cette curieuse discussion au sujet de leurs personnes et cohabitation. En aussi peu de temps, il aurait pensé impossible que le mage lui fasse confiance aussi facilement. Après tout, cela faisait des années qu'ils se battaient de façon continue pour la possession de se corps, qui appartenait pourtant a l'humain fragile qui somnolé sur ses genoux, en parfaite confiance. Il pouvait comprendre, qu'après tant de temps a lutter pour sa survie, et son humanité, il est accepté sans hésitation la demande de paix qu'il avait émise. Mais le peu de temps que cela avait pris agité le diable, qui avait peur, il l'avouait, que cette entente ne dure guère._

 _Il rebaissa son regard, qui s'était égaré dans la pièce accueillante, sur le mage appuyé sur ses cuisses, qui l'observait, un œil clôt. Et ce fut lui le premier qui pris la parole, avec une confiance profonde, et un calme désarment._

 ** _'' Je t'ai laisser l'occasion par deux fois de prendre le total contrôle de mon corps... Et tu n'en a rien fait... Alors j'espère réellement, et je te fais confiance.''_**

 _Il tira un sourire au diable, qui repris les caresses qu'il avait stoppé en écoutant Bob. Ce dernier repris par ailleurs, un air ravi au visage._

 _ **'' Nous sommes deux entités opposés et pourtant complémentaires ! Prends par exemple... Je suis la lumière, et toi les ténèbres. Nous n'existons que par la présence de l'autre. Il n'y a pas d'ombre sans lumière, et de clarté sans ténèbres. Nous avons trouver notre équilibre, et il ne tient qu'a nous de le garder.''** _

_Philippe resta un instant étonné par la déclaration de l'humain, avant d'éclater de rire, séduit par la comparaison choisis par le pyromage, qui ouvrit les yeux, surpris du brusque éclat de rire. Il fallut plusieurs secondes a l'entité démoniaque pour retrouver son calme, un air inquiet au visage._

 _ **'' Et si on n'y arrive pas ? Qu'adviendra-t-il ?''** _

_Bob se redressa, s'asseyant sur les genoux du diable pour pouvoir saisir son visage entre ses mains avec délicatesse._

 _ **'' Je suis confiant y arrivera. Et si jamais on échoue, il y aura toujours Théo.''** déclara-t-il avant de sentir le visage du diable se crisper sous ses doigts. Il saisissait la peur soudaine de son compagnon. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il comprenait le choix de Balthazar d'en arriver la, mais lui, il ne voulait pas mourir. Pas comme ça. _

_**'' Tout ira bien.''** Il murmura en forçant le diable paniqué a plonger ses yeux dans les siens. **'' Je ne veux pas non plus mourir.''** _

_Le silence se fit a nouveau entre les deux hommes, qui se fixait désormais, avant que Philippe ne prennent la parole d'une voix hésitante et emplie d'interrogation._

 _ **'' Tout cela ne dépends que de nous donc... ?''** _

_Et Bob de lui répondre en passant une main dans ses cheveux avec douceur._

 ** _'' Tout n'a jamais dépendu que de nous Philippe. Et personne ne changera jamais ça.''_**

* * *

Et voilà... Cette fiction qui m'a énormément tenue a cœur est enfin finie ='3 (Bien qu'après analyse... "Jamais" me tiens encore plus a coeur x) )

On se retrouve dans la semaine pour le premier chapitre de "Jamais" justement =3

N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont ma rémunération ! =3


End file.
